


Stasis Dreams

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Death, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt, "stasis dreams" at the tfprime community on Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stasis Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "stasis dreams" at the tfprime community on Livejournal.

Dreaming during stasis.

He had not had a stasis dream that he was able to recall before becoming the last Prime of Cybertron. Back then they hadn't been important enough to recall.

Back then he hadn't been the Prime of Cybertron's people and there was even a cycle where he hadn't heard of the gladiator called Megatron. After that first meeting, his dreams in stasis became much interesting.

Dreaming of having that silver violent chassis writhing under his own hands. Wherever his hands could reach and cause that reaction from the larger mech.

Then his stasis dreams changed and he was made Prime after Sentinel Zeta Prime had been killed by Megatron and his Decepticons. Now his dreams were much more different than the dreams of the past.

Dreams of ending the war.

Dreams of ending Megatron's apparent madness for good.

Dreams of dead Autobots whom he felt that he had failed to protect. As well as dreams of lost or dead lovers that he had failed to keep much closer to himself. Dreams of protecting the Autobots still under his command.

Dreams that in stasis turned to nightmares of failing to keep the three human kids protected from the Decepticons.

Dreams that he would be able to find himself again after the end of the war.


End file.
